Adventure for the Birds
Adventure for the Birds is the sixth episode of the third series of The Animals of Farthing Wood, and the 32nd episode overall. Plot The weasels first seen relaxing under a tree and near a pond as they're still searching for a home. Measley has honed his teeth so he can be prepared for any impending wildcat or predator attack that may come their way. The children play near the water, with Cleo getting spat at by a fish. Rollo shows up and gives them a morning meal, and Weasel tells him how excellent of a weasel dog he is. So while the weasels enjoy their comforts of luxury, the contrary could be said for the Farthing Wood animals back at White Deer Park. Dash is still mournful over the absence of Plucky, who was still being held in a nature reserve nearby. According to Toad, "She's been here for days, moping about..." To help Dash feel better, he brung along Hurkel in an effort to cheer her up. This proves to be effective because Dash ends up mustering the courage she needs to stop crying and find Plucky, even if it means getting captured by the humans to reunite with him. The other animals don't think this is a good idea though. As Toad tries to chase after Dash, he inadvertently wakes up Adder and Sinuous, much to their displeasure. While he tries to explain the situation to them, the snakes have no concern for it. He mentions how Adder is almost as bad as Owl, and that reminds her of the old friend. She gets emotional about this and says how much she misses her. Meanwhile, Owl is mourning over the loss of her original home, which was now urbanized by humans into a town called Farthinghurst. The elderly tree in the center of town are the only remnants and memory of what Farthing Wood once was. While she tried to get the Moth-Eaten Rook living at the tree to leave her alone at first, she eventually opened up and confessed to him. He sensed that Owl was upset, so he came up and embraced her affectionately. Suddenly she's now in denial of this town once being Farthing Wood and flew away into one of the human's residence. This is where she gets trapped at because two of the rats that were going to a "rat paradise" have accidentally moved the plank that was keeping the window open. Fox and the others met at another assembly to discuss their findings about the recent disappearance of animals in White Deer Park. They know that the humans are behind this, and even The Warden was cooperating with them to capture some animals. However, Fox states that this issue is not as bad as it sounds, and he assures the other animals that The Warden had no malicious or harmful intentions towards them. Vixen also has an idea for Whistler to fly to the location of the ominous place with high walls and spiky gates to see the operations behind it. He protests this idea at first, stating that he's old, bad at landing, and not as energetic overall. But because of the other animal's pleading, he agrees to the mission. Back at the house in Farthinghurst, Owl was still stranded there while being stalked by the rook. She meets a cat named Sooty who explains to her that there's no way out of the house, being that the window was jammed shut. On the outside, the rook repetitively charged at the window in an attempt to free Owl, but of course it wouldn't budge. Sooty enjoys this form of entertainment, stating that she could watch him all day. But then, a little boy approaches his room and chases Owl out, barely escaping the humans. She meets up with the Moth-Eaten Rook later on again and thanks him for trying to rescue her, saying that he's very brave. It does turn out that the rook has his own mate, but he still continuously expresses his love of Owl. Whistler was meanwhile tracking down the truck that shortly arrives at this facility where all of the animals captured were taken to. He complains about his elderly state and prepares for a rough landing within the wall boundary near Plucky. The fox tells him that this place is an animal sanctuary just like White Deer Park. Since the humans thought there were too many animals living at the park, they rounded some of them up and transferred them to a more sanctioned area. Whistler was greatly relieved to hear this and plans to tell Fox about the news. Plucky does miss his friends and family though, as he plans to escape very soon by himself. While Whistler doesn't need to assist him, he can however help the rest of the other animals escape this nature reserve and go back to the park. Category:Series 3 episodes